2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob/Hype)
The '''2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a very active season. Storms Hurricane Ana In late February, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed southeast of the Bahamas. This low pressure area started to grow convection around the center of circulation, it was noted and was given a 20% chance of forming in the next 48 hours, and 50% in 5 days. The low then trekked over the Bahamas and surprisingly developed into Subtropical Depression One over top of the Bahamas. The subtropical depression then strengthened further to Subtropical Storm Ana six hours later over unusually warm sea surface temperatures of 82° F, Ana was gaining convection over top of the its center over the next 12 hours. On February 28th, it was reclassified as Tropical Storm Ana while moving slowly to the north at 2 mph. The tropical storm then went over 86° F and slowly became a Category 1 hurricane over the 18 hours while continuing to move north at 3 mph. On March 1st, it became a Category 1 hurricane with winds of 80 mph while near North Carolina it was expected to start weakening, however, it continued to strengthen and peaked 12 hours later as a 90 mph hurricane while at its closest point to North Carolina which it was about 45 miles east of it. Ana maintained peak intensity for 12 hours before slowly weakening. The next day an approaching extratropical cyclone undermined the hurricanes's circulation and begun to absorb it into itself. At 4 PM, Ana had been absorbed into the circulation of the extratropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Bill In mid May, an unusually early tropical wave left the west coast of Africa it slowly trekked across the Atlantic and when it got near the Leeward Islands a low pressure area formed in the tropical wave and it was noted for a slight chance of development over the next 5 days. the low then gained more and more convection and was deemed to have become Tropical Depression Two just east of the Leeward Islands on May 21st. The tropical depression then gained convective banding around the center of circulation and became Tropical Storm Bill while south of Puerto Rico on May 23rd. Bill then strengthened to reach a peak intensity of 65 mph. Bill then started to weaken while south of Cuba. Weakening to a tropical depression on May 25th, the tropical depression became a remnant low near the Yucatan Peninsula on May 26th, it then dissipated completely that same day. Hurricane Claudette On June 8, an upper-level low rapidly developed southwest of Bermuda. Acquiring tropical characteristics, the low became Tropical Depression Three the next day. Moving northeastward, Claudette began to intensify as it passed to the north of Bermuda. Claudette steadily intensified, and it peaked with winds of 110 mph, nearly a major hurricane, on June 12, at an unusually high latitude. Alex began to weaken after this peak intensity, being downgraded to a category 1 hurricane early on June 13. Shortly after becoming a category 1 hurricane, Claudette turned extratropical. Claudette's extratropical remnants took an unusual northwestward turn into Greenland as a tropical storm. No damage or deaths were reported from Claudette. Tropical Storm Danny On June 16, a tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Danny while located in the southern Bay of Campeche, just west of the Yucatan Peninsula. Moving very slowly westward, Danny acquired winds of 55 mph on June 17. Danny was initially estimated to be 50 mph, but a Dvorak Estimate identified 60 mph. The NHC took the average of 55 mph for the peak intensity of the storm. Danny made landfall in central Mexico on June 18, and rapidly dissipated after landfall. Danny caused minor flooding and 3 deaths in Mexico. Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons